Territory
The largest feature of the server is the territory control system. Factions can control and fight over approximately 400 points, positioned all across the map, almost exclusively in settlements and locations of a geographical significance. Capture points The points themselves are invisible spheres with the center marked on the minimap and the F2 map in the form of a colored square, and on the HUD in the form of a floating icon with text. Upgrades : Most locations can be upgraded up to 5 times, from level 1 to 6. The upgrades improve the point's income and defenses. Price may vary depending on location type. Miscillaneous points such as temples and fields cannot be upgraded. Point types : There are several different types of capture points. The different types vary in bonuses and perks they provide. Village : The most basic type of a location, villages house most of the local population. They provide tax money to the owner, and once necessary investments are made, also provide healing supplies. : Money from level 1 (5-50$). Hospital from level 3. Business : More of a venue than a settlement, these locations provide less tax income than villages. : Money from level 1 (5-40$) City (Panau City) :Panau City districts are permanent settlements in that they cannot be captured or upgraded, but they follow all other territory rules. Each of the four districts is assigned to each of the four controlling factions: Financial for Roaches, Residential for Reapers, Parks for Ular Boys, and Docks for Government. : Money from level 1 (1000$) City (Regular) :Cities are larger civilian settlements. They provide greater income than villages at all levels. :Money from level 1 (10-200$). Hospital from level 3. Military base : These bases are left behind by Panau Military, these facilities are capable of repairing vehicles, creating profit from selling them to civilians, and providing supplies for construction of guns and vehicles. : Money from level 1 (5-20$). Repair from level 3. WP from level 5 (1-2). VP on level 6 (1). Communications Outpost : Outposts containing radio relays used for short range communication. Being in control of them gives the owner the advantage of sometimes being able to receive messages from other factions' communications, and the reinforced network has a better chance of alerting the owner of enemy attacks. : Money from level 1 (5-20$). Alert chance from level 3 (10-50%). Leak chance on level 6 (1%). Airfield : Airports, mostly left by the Panau military, are still capable of producing aircraft, as well as repairing them once necessary investments are made. : Money from level 1 (5-20$). Air repair from level 3. WP from level 5 (1-2). VP on level 6 (1). Port : For an island nation, the Panau military erected surprisingly few ports. The existing ones are not able of servicing larger boats anyway. But at least the workers can repair your raft. : Money from level 1 (5-20$). Sea repair from level 3. WP from level 5 (1-2). VP on level 6 (1). Oil and Gas Rig : The offshore rigs drilling for oil and natural gas are a valuable source of solid income. Oil is more valuable than gas. : Money from level 1. (?-500$) Misc : These locations are of purely strategic significance. They provide minimal income and can not really be invested into. : Money (5$). Can not be upgraded. Perks and bonuses *Money. This location gives the owner a sum of money every minute. Represented with an amount in dollars. *Weapon Parts. This location gives the owner some weapon parts every minute. Represented with a number with WP after it. *Vehicle Parts. Same as with weapon parts. Number + VP. *Ground Repair. Any ground vehicle in point range will be repaired, as long as it is manned by a member of point owner faction. *Sea Repair. Just like ground, but with boats. *Air Repair. Same deal again, except vehicles need to be really close to ground level or landed. *Alert Chance. Increases the chance the faction will get a warning when a point is under attack. Only applies in a certain range from the point. Number + AC. In %. *Leak Chance. Increases the chance a message in another faction's chat will leak. Number + LC. In %. Sum of all LC a faction has determines the final leak chance, regardless of position of the enemy *Hospital. While in point range and out of combat, members of owner faction will be slowly healed up to full HP. :All income perk proc every 2 minutes. Contest Highlighting : Locations a faction can attack are highlighted on the F2 map by a yellow glow. : Each hour at the payday, a set of locations along the faction border may or may not become highlighted. This depends on current number of people online in potential attacking and defending faction, as well as on the ratio between the sizes of their existing territories. : Once a point is under attack, the attacker loses all other highlights, but can not lose the highlight on the contested point as long as it remains under attack. Holidays : There is a chance every hour (in-game day) that it will be a holiday. This means no faction gets and locations newly highlighted. It is announced along with weather and financial report. This does not interrupt already progressing captures. Defenses : Each location has it's own defense. This is displayed in the lower part of the HuD, as a number with a % next to it. The percentage represents the current defense measures as compared to best possible defense. : The maximum defense itself can not be exactly determined. It depends on upgrade level of the point and distance from the controlling faction's HQ, possibly even other factors. : The defenses can be increased by selling items to the location. Each location has interest in one kind of item (except misc locations) and its defenses will rise once said item is sold, depending on the quality of the item. : The % also influences the income of the location. A location at 30% influence with a listed income of $200 has a 30% chance of generating that income on each tick. Applies to money, parts, leak chance and alert chance. : The percentage also decays over time, less for higher level locations. Attacking a point : In order to contest a point, the attacking faction first needs to decrease its defenses. This can be done by positioning at least 10 players on the point. Then, you can observe the % to drop. Point is considered under attack from this moment. : Once the % is low enough, capture itself will begin. This is indicated by the colorful bar, which symbolizes the owner of the point, changes into a darker version of the attacker's color. The % can not change from this moment on. This will slowly fill up, depending on how many units are on point, and once it is full, the point changes the owner. : As soon as the attacker starts filling up the bar, the defender has a chance to receive a warning about the location being under attack. : The defending faction can not see the progress bar, but they can influence it anyway. By simply having more men on point than the attacker, the bar will drain instead of filling up, and will do so much faster. Simply cleaning out the contested point for a minute or two should be enough to completely remove all the progress attacker has made over the course of dozens of minutes. History Permanent territory : This system was a short transition between current and DP system. It introduced much faster defense decay, maximal possible defense (100%), varying location income, and the inability to capture any enemy point at all. DP system : Before the % system, there was a very similar one, called after defense points, or DP. These were in place of the current defense %, being originally only visible to the owner and eventually to anyone standing on the location. In the early days, the DP could not be reduced and could only decay, resulting in most of the points being uncontestable. Reducing by 10 people was eventually introduced. To start the capture, the DP - number of attackers would have to be lesser than 100. The less this value was, the faster the cap progressed. DP would still drop after the capture started, resulting in increasing capture speed. : Factions were also able to attack any location on the map, regardless of proximity. Flat system : This system was so simple, compared to the current one it was almost trivial. There were 5, later 6, levels of locations. To start capturing a point, you would simply bring a number of players greater or equal than the level. Each level had its own capture time. No territory : Legends speak of dark ages with no capture points what so ever. Key locations : Until the early days of current capture system, there were 2, later up to 5, locations providing special perks. These featured huge parts generation, protection from lightning, ability to arrest people, huge leak chance, and a chance to randomly generate a rather large sum of money. Category:Game mechanics